bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Kisuke Urahara
| image = | race = Shinigami | birthday = December 31''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 46 | gender = Male | height = 183 cm (6'0") | weight = 69 kg (152 lbs) | affiliation = Urahara Shop, Soul Society | previous affiliation = Gotei 13 | occupation = Owner of the Urahara Shop | previous occupation = Captain of the 12th Division Founder & 1st President of the Shinigami Research & Development Institute 3rd Seat of the 2nd Division Corps Commander of the Onmitsukidō's Detention Unit. | team =None | previous team = 12th Division Shinigami Research and Development Institute 2nd Division Onmitsukidō | partner =Tessai Tsukabishi, Jinta Hanakari, Ururu Tsumugiya, & Yoruichi Shihōin | previous partner = Hiyori Sarugaki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi | base of operations =Urahara Shop, Karakura Town, Human World | relatives = N/A | education = Shinō Academy | shikai = Benihime | bankai = Unknown | manga debut = Volume 2, Chapter 13 | anime debut = Episode 6 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Shin'ichiro Miki | english voice = Michael Lindsay Doug Erholtz (Episodes 231+, Bleach: Soul Resurrección, Bleach: Fade to Black) | spanish voice = Pep Ribas (Spain) Manuel Campuzano (Latin America) }} is the former captain of the 12th Division as well as founder and 1st President of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. He currently lives in the Human World after being exiled, where he is now the owner of the small convenience store, "Urahara Shop", that doubles in selling Shinigami items. The shop is maintained by Urahara himself, as well as his employees, Tessai Tsukabishi, Jinta Hanakari, and Ururu Tsumugiya. Appearance Kisuke Urahara is a tall and lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond (almost pale) with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes and chin stubble. He wears a dark green shirt and pants, topped with a black coat with a white diamond pattern along its bottom half. His coat's design looks like the opposite of a captain's haori (white with black diamonds). Urahara has also been known to carry a fan which he uses to occasionally hide his face. He also usually wears traditional Japanese wooden sandals (geta) and a striped-dark green and white bucket hat that usually shadows his eyes, which has earned him the nickname . During his earlier years in Soul Society, he had a clean face and wore the standard Shinigami uniform. In his more casual events, he would usually wear his geta. He also later wore a long-sleeved captain's haori after his promotion to the rank of captain. Personality Although usually seen as a laid-back, jovial and eccentric fellow, Urahara also shows a deceptively cunning and serious side when the situation warrants it. He commonly uses idle conversation and outward concern as an act of distracting his opponents.Bleach manga; Chapter 405, pages 11-13 Despite his care-free attitude, he always speaks politely, but is sometimes sarcastic. Yoruichi Shihōin even notes that he tends to go over the top with whatever he becomes passionate about. He once described himself as a "mere honest, handsome, perverted businessman." Approximately 110 years ago, Urahara's personality was the direct opposite of what it is in the present. During his earlier years as a captain, he was viewed as a nervous, flustered and quiet person. He was somewhat unsure of himself and lacked confidence in his ability to be a good leader. In addition, he was sometimes confused with how to deal with his Division. Despite being uncomfortable in his role, he seems relatively at ease in his previous position at the 2nd Division Detention Unit. However, he eventually hardens his resolve to take on his role as captain by becoming more serious and determined. Urahara can usually be found near the scene of an important event (albeit arriving late sometimes), but he rarely intervenes in situations, preferring to stay on the sidelines. He often tends to know more information then he lets on and although being a major player he acts only as a catalyst, having others do the work for him. He also likes building large secret underground training spaces. History Urahara grew up at the Shihōin Mansion in Seireitei with his childhood friends Yoruichi Shihōin and Tessai Tsukabishi.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 18 He joined the Gotei 13 around the same time Yoruichi joined the OnmitsukidōBleach manga; Chapter 130, page 10 and eventually became the 3rd Seat of the 2nd Division, which is intertwined with the Onmitsukidō. As part of his duties as one of the top five Seat Officers, Urahara became head of the Onmitsukidō's Detention Unit.Bleach manga; Chapter -106, pages 6-7 Approximately 110 years ago the 12th Division captain, Kirio Hikifune, was promoted to the Royal Guard.Bleach manga; Chapter -108, pages 13-16 As a result, Yoruichi recommended Urahara as her replacement.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, pages 8-9 Urahara was told of this by Yoruichi after a sparring session. Urahara then spent the day wandering around Soul Society, interacting with the citizens as he sought to gather information on Shinigami defectors. He returned to the 2nd Division Headquarters and while he was talking with Yoruichi, Suì-Fēng arrived and reported negatively on Urahara's activities. They were then interrupted by the arrival of a Division member, who reported that the people Urahara had been looking for had been found. Yoruichi told Urahara to hurry off to his duties and sent Suì-Fēng to help prepare for his captain's proficiency test. Urahara and his men proceeded to the remote area where the defectors were hiding. Urahara told his men to wait as he entered the building by himself and single handily defeated all the defectors with only Hakuda before moving on to his test.Bleach anime, Episode 206, only shown in the anime. kicks Urahara in the crotch.]] After successfully passing his exam, he became the captain of the 12th Division''Bleach'' manga; Chapter -107, pages 9-10 and inherited Hikifune's lieutenant, Hiyori Sarugaki as his own. Later that day, Urahara formally introduced himself to the 12th Division. He encountered some resistance from Hiyori, who refused to accept him, citing her displeasure with at the nature of Captain Hikifune's departure and his status as a former 2nd Division member. Urahara laughed it off and told her that he had already been made the captain of the 12th Division and that he had made up his mind that this was the role he would play from then on. He was no longer a member of the 2nd Division and if she had a problem it was hers to change. Hiyori then kicked him in his crotch, which did not affect him at all.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, pages 11-15 The following night, Captain Shinji Hirako approached Urahara and told him why Hiyori was giving him problems and gave him advice on how to best go about being a captain. He then remarked that he could tell Urahara was not the type who does what other people tell him. Shinji explained that he felt Urahara was a type just like him, so he should just meddle in his own business.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, pages 15-18 At a Division meeting, Urahara explained that he had decided to change the policy of the 12th Division, but had yet to determine what course of action he thought would be a good role for them. Hiyori became increasingly angry upon hearing that he was still thinking about it and attacked him. She challenged him to a fight, which he accepted on the basis that they fight unarmed. Hiyori tried to kick him in the face, but Urahara showed her that he could evade the attack. However, he allowed her to hit him so as not to embarrass her in front of the other Division members present.Bleach anime; Episode 207, only shown in the anime. The following morning, Hiyori arrived at the captain's chamber and became enraged at how Urahara had changed the room from its former state. He tried to calm her down, but Hiyori attacked him again, though he brushed it aside and asked her to accompany him to the Nest of Maggots.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, pages 20-21 Along their way to the Nest of Maggots, Urahara explained to her about the Detention Unit, what happens to those under its jurisdiction and the function of the Nest of Maggots. Inside the facility, Urahara told her that those detained within could not leave but they are still free within the facility. He warned her to be careful as the inmates can become violent. Urahara then explained that though the people in the facility are possibly dangerous, he had always felt that given a suitable outlet they could channel their power into something more productive. When one of the inmates tried to attack Hiyori, Urahara stopped him bare-handed, noting that in this facility they are not allowed to carry weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter -106, pages 3-16 This prompted the other inmates to attack, but Urahara easily defended himself and took out all his attackers.Bleach anime; Episode 208, only shown in the anime. The pair then went to the cell of Mayuri Kurotsuchi, whom Urahara asked if he wanted to leave the Nest of Maggots.Bleach manga; Chapter -106, pages 17-19 Urahara explained that in his capacity as the captain of the 12th Division, he had decided to make an organization the Shinigami Research and Development Institute and that he want him to be its Vice-President.Bleach manga; Chapter -105, pages 4-8 Nine years later, Urahara was told by Shinji and Lieutenant Sōsuke Aizen about a series of strange disappearances that had taken place in Rukongai and that the 9th Division was investigating.Bleach manga; Chapter -104, pages 5-9 Urahara later set about making a new type of Gigai to stabilize the disappearing souls. When explaining this to Hiyori, they were interrupted by the arrival of Todō Gizaeimon, who relayed Captain Kensei Muguruma's requests that a researcher be sent to the investigation site. Urahara persuaded a reluctant Hiyori to carry out the task.Bleach manga; Chapter -103, pages 8-13 Later, when he hears that the reiatsu of investigation team had disappeared, Urahara hurried into the lab and asked a researcher where Hiyori was. He rushed back out when she said that Hiyori had already left and he arrived late at an emergency captains meeting. Fearing for her safety, Urahara requested to go to the site himself, but was denied by Captain-Commander Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, pages 5-7 Urahara later decided to go anyway and uses a reiatsu concealing cloak to hide himself. Urahara was spotted by Tessai Tsukabishi, who joined him in the search.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, pages 17-19 tend to a fallen Shinji.]] They arrived just in time to stop Aizen from killing Captain Hirako.Bleach manga; Chapter -99, pages 20-22 Urahara questioned Aizen about what he was doing there, rejecting his initial explanation. Urahara noted that there were no injuries on the victims and that they were inflicted by "Hollowfication". When Aizen tried to leave with his henchmen, Tessai performed a high-level Kidō spell against them, forcing Urahara to duck out of the way. However, they manage to escape.Bleach manga; Chapter -98, pages 1-14 The duo then tend to Shinji and the rest of the victims who were deep in process of Hollowfication. After Urahara said that he could possibly help them at his lab, Tessai used forbidden Kidō to transport them there. In his lab, Urahara tried to reverse the process using an item he had created, the "Hōgyoku". However, it did not have the effect that Urahara expected.Bleach manga; Chapter -98, pages 15-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter -97, pages 1-3 The following morning, Urahara and Tessai were arrested and brought before the Central 46. They were swiftly tried, with little opportunity to defend themselves. Urahara was sentenced to be stripped of his Shinigami powers and exiled to the Human World. However, before the sentence could be carried out, he and Tessai were rescued by Yoruichi, who brought them to a secret underground area. There, she berated him for keeping her out of the loop and explained that she had brought the eight Hollowfied Shinigami and the prototype Gigai that Urahara was working on. Urahara resolved to make reiatsu-concealing Gigai to aid him, Tessai and the eight victims escape to the Human World, where they unsuccessfully tried to find a way to undo the Hollowfication process.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, pages 3-20 At some point Urahara established his store in the Human World and also became acquainted with Isshin Kurosaki,Bleach manga; Chapter 188, pages 3-17 Ryūken Ishida,Bleach manga; Chapter 241, page 5 and Kūkaku Shiba.Bleach anime; Episode 78 Plot Agent of the Shinigami arc After Rukia Kuchiki gives all her powers to Ichigo Kurosaki, Urahara gives her a special, untraceable Gigai of his own design which would slowly drain Rukia's reiatsu and transform her into a Human, hiding the Hōgyoku within her forever.Bleach manga; Volume 1, Volume Sketches at the end of chapter 1''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 175, pages 16-17 Several days later, he welcomes Rukia to his store and tells her that they have just received a shipment of goods from Soul Society. Rukia buys some maintenance material for her Gigai despite Urahara's warning about its health effects. After she declines the offer of an overhaul of the Gigai, Urahara asks about payment and Rukia hands her Denreishinki to him, planning to pay with Bounty Points. Urahara finds that she received 5,000 Kan for the defeat of Shrieker. Urahara then tells her that her package has arrived''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 13, pages 8-12 and sends Ururu to fetch it. She returns and presents a Gikongan dispenser to Rukia, but Urahara later discovers that Ururu brought the wrong box, which contained Kon.Bleach manga; Chapter 13, pages 10-11, 19 He stops Jinta from punishing Ururu and says that it is his fault for not disposing of it.Bleach manga; Chapter 14, pages 1-2 Ururu, blaming herself, apologizes and asks him if he is mad. Urahara comforts her and says that they are a team and he will take care of it. The four set out to recover Kon.Bleach manga; Chapter 15, page 19 When they find Kon, Urahara removes the mod-soul from Ichigo's body and proceeds to take back the "faulty merchandise". Rukia snatches Kon back and says he is not defective and that she is happy with the merchandise. Urahara informs her that they will deny any involvement if there is any trouble with Kon.Bleach manga; Chapter 16, pages 17-19 He later erases the memories of Kon and the trouble he caused from the minds of the people who were confronted by him.Bleach manga; Chapter 17, page 9 Kisuke accompanies Tessai, Jinta and Ururu to the abandoned hospital where Don Kanonji is filming his TV show. When Ichigo and Rukia are restrained by the security personal, Kisuke transforms Ichigo into his Shinigami form and tells him not to be distracted from dealing with the Earth-bound Plus. When Rukia asks what he is scheming, Urahara replies he that brought Ururu and Jinta to see the filming as they love Don Kanonji's show. He says that he ran over when he heard Rukia's shrieks. The security personnel ask Kisuke if he knows Rukia and Ichigo, prompting him to set off a memory erasing device in the guard's face. As they flee the scene, Rukia reprimands him for using Soul Society's tools so freely, but Kisuke remarks that he had no choice as he did not want to get mixed up in her trouble.Bleach manga; Chapter 29, pages 11-16 Kisuke continues to watch Ichigo's progress from the crowd and states that it is just as he had thought: both wonderful and terrible, pondering what should be done.Bleach manga; Chapter 30, page 19 When Ichigo drags Kanonji inside the hospital to draw the Hollow that is attacking them away from the crowd, Kisuke comments that he does fight as he had thought.Bleach manga; Chapter 31, page 7 Sometime later Rukia shows up at the Urahara Shop irate that Kisuke has not answered her calls. He apologizes, saying that they have been busy and the store has often been left empty.Bleach manga; Chapter 36, pages 7-9 Rukia asks about the Quincy, which surprises him. He says that he has not heard of them for a long time and proceeds to reveal their history to Rukia.Bleach manga; Chapter 36, pages 11-14''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 45, pages 17-18''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 46, pages 1-6 After noticing the increasing amount of Hollows appearing in Karakura Town, Rukia rushes off and Urahara goes in to attend to other business. When Orihime Inoue collapses after using her newly awakened Shun Shun Rikka, Urahara arrives on the scene with Tessai, who is carrying Yasutora Sado.Bleach manga; Chapter 43, pages 17-19 They bring the pair to the shop and Urahara tells them what has been happening, about the power that has awoken within them and its connection to Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 44, pages 4-5 & 19-21 Urahara tries to ease their fears and tension and states that they have a choice now where there was none and it is up to them to choose to act or not. They are then interrupted by Tessai who states that the Kuumon has begun its convergence, noting that the preparations are complete. Urahara asks Orihime and Sado to come along as he wishes to show them the world they are about to enter and the enemies they must fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 45, pages 1-4 Upon their arrival, Urahara instructs Ichigo to focus on the Gillian-Class Menos Grande that is just about to force its way through the crack in the sky.Bleach manga; Chapter 47, pages 18-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 48, pages 3-5 As Rukia attempts to assist, Urahara stops her from interfering by using a binding spell, telling her that the battle will be important to both of them.Bleach manga; Chapter 48, pages 14-15 After the battle, Urahara asks Tessai to repair the crack in the sky.Bleach manga; Chapter 50, page 18 The next day Yoruichi visits Urahara and they discuss the Shinigami chasing Rukia.Bleach manga; Chapter 51, page 17 When the Shinigami attempt to capture Rukia, Urahara frees Ichigo's Shinigami form from his body so that he fight Rukia's pursuers and in the process show Ichigo how little a chance he had in fighting against them.Bleach manga; Chapter 53, page 18''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 57, page 15 Following Ichigo's defeat, Urahara heals both Uryū Ishida and Ichigo, taking Ichigo to his shop due to the extent of his injuries. Urahara gives him an opportunity to go to Soul Society under the condition that he trains with him for ten days to fight properly. Urahara knocks the impatient Ichigo to the ground, saying that if he were to go in his current condition, Ichigo will be as good as dead. He further notes that with his current skill he wouldn't stand a chance in Soul Society. Urahara explains that Soul Society commonly gives a one month grace period before carrying out executions. He notes that it will take ten days to train him and a further seven days to open the door to Soul Society, giving Ichigo 13 days in Soul Society to save Rukia.Bleach manga; Chapter 57, pages 7-19 He gives Ichigo a special medicine to quickly heal his wounds.Bleach manga; Chapter 58, page 3 The next day, the fully healed Ichigo begins his training with Urahara, who takes him to the training area underneath his shop. Urahara separates Ichigo's soul from his body and has Ururu battle him, so Ichigo will be able to regain some of his speed.Bleach manga; Chapter 58, pages 19-22''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 59-60 After Ichigo passes this, Urahara has Tessai cut off Ichigo's Soul Chain and sends them into a large hole in the ground that will speed up Ichigo's Encroachment, to force Ichigo into a Shinigami state before Ichigo becomes a Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 60, page 19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 61-62 Three days later, he, Jinta and Ururu watch as Ichigo begins to transform into a Hollow and are surprised at the amount of resistance he has.Bleach manga; Chapter 63, pages 1-2 Ichigo awakens his Shinigami powers''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 64, pages 3-17 and Urahara then begins Ichigo's third test, which is to he knocks Urahara's hat off his head.Bleach manga; Chapter 64, page 18 Urahara initiates his Shikai''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 65, pages 16-18 and easily overwhelms Ichigo. When Ichigo learns his Zanpakutō's name, Zangetsu he unleashes a powerful energy blast at Urahara, hwo blocks with his Shikai's shield, though it still knocks off Urahara's hat. Urahara admits that Ichigo is a scary kid and notes that he has passed test three.Bleach manga; Chapter 66-67 Two days later Ichigo, Uryū, Orihime and Sado are summoned by Urahara to his shop in the middle of the night.Bleach manga; Chapter 69, page 19 Urahara then begins to create a Senkaimon, a tunnel to the Soul Society. Urahara then explains to Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, and Uryū the details of what the gate does and what to expect from its use. When Ichigo and his companions are gone, Urahara touches the Senkaimon, which repels his hand. He notes to himself that it is now up to Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 70, pages 2-19 Soul Society arc Once Ichigo and company return, Urahara gathers the group on a flying paper and transports them all home. There he reveals his involvement in placing the Hōgyoku within the soul of Rukia and says he knowingly did not tell them because he thought it would make them change their mind about saving her. He removes his hat and apologizes to them for his deception and manipulation. After receiving an elbow to the face by Ichigo, he promises to apologize to Rukia.Bleach manga; Chapter 182, pages 4-12 Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Arrancar arc .]] One night Urahara stands in front of his shop and shows concern about what is going on in Karakura Town, when Yoruichi approaches him.Bleach manga; Chapter 185, page 5 When the Arrancar Ulquiorra Cifer and Yammy Llargo attack, Urahara and Yoruichi save Ichigo from Yammy. Urahara nullifies Yammy's Cero and attacks him, but Ulquiorra deflects the attack and the two Arrancar retreat.Bleach manga; Chapter 194 Sometime later Chad asks Urahara to train him.Bleach manga; Chapter 214, pages 17-19 Urahara eventually decides to have Renji train him, saying his Bankai is not fit for training or lending power to others. Urahara observes their training, commenting to himself on how fighting against a Bankai will increase Chad's powers and that he is still concerned about the nature of Chad's powers.Bleach manga; Chapter 224, pages 15-19 Shortly after, Urahara sends Yoruichi to bring Orihime to him.Bleach manga; Chapter 226, pages 6-7 When Orihime arrives, he shares with her the details of the coming war between Soul Society and Aizen as they watch Renji and Chad battle. He ask her to stay out of the upcoming battle because with Tsubaki having been destroyed by Yammy, she has no means of attack and thus she should not participate in the battle. Chad disagrees, saying she helped in Soul Society and that her healing and defensive abilities that are more important than attacking. Urahara reminds him that Orihime is still a Human and the healing specialist 4th Division will be on the front line, as they possess combat abilities. Orihime agrees with Urahara and thanks him for being honest with her.Bleach manga; Chapter 227, pages 9-18 During another Arrancar incursion, Urahara saves Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto from being impaled by Luppi Antenor. After introducing himself he is seemingly almost attacked by Wonderweiss Margela, only to bat the Arrancar away using a blast of spiritual energy from his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 233, pages 14-17 .]] Wonderweiss fires a Bala at him, something Urahara has never seen before. Yammy then fires a volley of Bala at him from above,Bleach manga; Chapter 234, pages 12-15 but Urahara uses a portable Gigai to evade the attack and taunts him. Urahara easily dodges another attack and appears behind Yammy, holding his Zanpakutō to the Espada's throat. He explains that he has seen him fire off tons of the blasts and won't be hit by them anymore. Urahara shows him the portable Gigai he used as a decoy. Enraged, Yammy begins to fire a Bala, but Urahara effortlessly negates the blast and explains that he has analyzed the Bala's spirit particle composition and the Espada's muscle movements, allowing him to dodge it.Bleach manga; Chapter 235, pages 4-11 Before they continue the battle Yammy escapes back to Hueco Mundo after Ulquiorra successfully captures Orihime.Bleach manga; Chapter 236, page 18 Hueco Mundo arc After Orihime is captured by Aizen's forces, Urahara finds Uryū in Karakura Hospital's secret training ground. He informs Uryū about that event and helps him leave the Hospital once he agrees to help.Bleach manga; Chapter 241, pages 4-7 Before leaving, Urahara takes him to a hidden storehouse where they find a few Seele Schneider.Bleach manga; Chapter 258, pages 1-2 Later that day Urahara opens a Garganta for Ichigo, Chad and Uryū to enter Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime. After their departure, Urahara reveals that he is aware of the presence of Ichigo's three friends and that he left the store unlocked so they could enter.Bleach manga; Chapter 240, pages 1-7 Shortly afterwards, Rukia and Renji arrive from Soul Society and Urahara opens a Garganta for them.Bleach manga; Chapter 247, page 13 Following Ichigo's departure, Urahara retrieves Kon and Ichigo's body and places Kon inside Ichigo's body. He persuades a reluctant Kon to take over Hollow hunting while Ichigo is away. Urahara straps a special wrist watch on Kon that will help him transform into the Karakura-Raizer. He then sends Kon out to fight Hollows as he monitors his progress from his shop and communicates with him via the watch.Bleach anime, Episode 213 Kisuke also recruits Don Kanonji, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Keigo and Ururu as well as Kon to form the Karakura-Raizer Team. As the team dispatches the low level Hollows plaguing the town, an Arrancar appears in a floating giant fortress. Urahara analyses the fortress and reveals that it is made up of Hollows fused together, concluding that to destroy it, they must strike at its core. He sends the group to fight the Arrancar and destroy the fortress. He destroys the remains of the Hollow fortress as it starts to crash to the town below. As Kon and the other Humans fall asleep, Urahara thanks them for their efforts and reveals that he used the time to set up the Tenkai Kecchu without being noticed.Bleach anime, Episode 213-214 Around this time Urahara was given some orders by Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. These include to create a Garganta to allow captains to enter Hueco MundoBleach manga; Chapter 298, page 12 and to make preparations for the coming war by making it possible for the Gotei 13 to battle in Karakura Town. He accomplished this by creating a device called the Tenkai Kecchu which allowed him to swap the real Karakura Town with an elaborate duplicate made by the 12th Division.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, pages 3-7 The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Fake Karakura Town arc As Sōsuke Aizen reveals the true nature of the Hōgyoku, Urahara attacks him from behind with [[Jūgeki Byakurai (Kaizō Kidō)|'Jūgeki Byakurai']], piercing Aizen's shoulder.Bleach manga; Chapter 401, page 18 Urahara takes note of the unusual form Aizen has taken and states that Aizen has fused with the Hōgyoku. Aizen explains that it is not fusion, but rather subjugation of the Hōgyoku, which Urahara had failed to master. Urahara glares down at Aizen and remarks that it is true he was unable to master it in the past. Aizen tries to attack him, but Urahara uses a portable Gigai as a decoy and uses the opportunity to bind Aizen with multiple Kidō spells. Urahara attacks with the "Senjū Kōten Taihō" spell, but Aizen appears behind him unharmed and slashes his shoulder. Bleach manga; Chapter 402 Aizen tells Urahara that there is no need for him to be on guard, as the Hōgyoku is strengthening his abilities. Urahara replies that he was not talking about dodging the Kidō, but rather that in the past Aizen would never have come into physical contact with him twice without a plan. Urahara reveals that he placed seals on Aizen to block off the reiatsu vents that all Shinigami have in their wrists. He tells Aizen that he will be incinerated by his own reiatsu from the inside out, as Aizen is enveloped in a column of light. However, Aizen emerges unscathed and further transformed, commenting that Urahara used a level-90 Kidō as a decoy while placing the seal. Aizen states that the Hōgyoku he created was beyond his comprehension. Urahara and Isshin entangled Aizen and force him into an awkward position. As Aizen demands to know what is going on, Yoruichi, wearing armor developed by Urahara, attacks Aizen from above. Urahara soon yells for Yoruichi to move away as Aizen quickly recovers.Bleach manga; Chapter 403, pages 2-19 After Urahara and Yoruichi get into two minor playful arguments about the quality of the armor, Aizen states is all part of Urahara's plan. Urahara replies that he thought Aizen was no longer cautious, but Aizen counters that it is just observation, as Urahara is the only being within Soul Society who is beyond his intellect and he still has interest in him. Urahara plays that down and fires an Ōkasen spell. Yoruichi, Urahara and Isshin take turns attacking Aizen''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 405, pages 7-19 but Aizen soon defeats the trio.Bleach manga; Chapter 406, pages 1-5 and 13 Later, Urahara arrives outside the real Karakura Town after Ichigo has used his "Final Getsuga Tenshō" against Aizen, who has just realized his body is affected by some form of Kidō. Urahara explains that before he achieved complete transformation, in Aizen's most unguarded moment, he fired that Kidō into his body on the back of another Kidō. Urahara details that it is a seal developed specifically for Aizen as he figured that, if he fused with the Hōgyoku it would most likely become all but impossible to kill him. As the seal begins to take hold and the power he obtained from the Hōgyoku begins to fade, Urahara states that Aizen's loss of power is the will of the Hōgyoku. He explains that the seal took effect because his power was weakened and that the Hōgyoku no longer sees him as its master. Aizen asks why someone of Urahara's intellect allows himself to be controlled by "that thing". Urahara understands that Aizen is referring to the Spirit King, realizing that he has seen it. He tells Aizen that it is the "lynchpin" and without its existence, Soul Society would be rent asunder and that is the way of the world. Aizen is then sealed within Urahara's Kidō, the "Ultimate Seal of Destruction".Bleach manga; Chapter 421, pages 14-22 Later, Ichigo asks Urahara where everyone went to which Urahara replies that they went home. He further states that it seems as though they wanted to speak with him but coming over and talking to him seemed like an equally difficult task to all of them. Ichigo asks him if he wiped their memories but Urahara tells him no not this time. Urahara explains that Aizen's seal structure was transported to Seireitei and that the details of his disposal will be immediately decided by the Central 46 Chambers. Ichigo gets a solemn look on his face prompting Urahara to ask why. Ichigo details that he doesn't really know himself causing Urahara to remind him that he risked his life protecting the world, everyone's lives and defeated Aizen. He further states that Ichigo did the right thing. Ichigo recounts his thoughts about Aizen to Urahara.Bleach manga; Chapter 422, pages 10-18 After Ichigo collapses, Urahara explains about the loss of Ichigo's Shinigami powers to Rukia.Bleach manga; Chapter 423, page 14 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Following Aizen's defeat, Urahara's life returns to normal, though he is no longer considered a wanted criminal by Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 426, page 7 To deal with her growing spiritual powers attracting spirits, Karin Kurosaki begins regularly coming to Urahara Shop for assistance. As Karin is leaving with the materials she bought on one such visit, Kisuke unsuccessfully tries to sell her extra items. When she offers to pay, he refuses, saying he owes Ichigo a lot and asks how Ichigo is and Karin's feelings as well. After she answers, he tells her to let him know if anything were to happen and he will prepare "something".Bleach manga; Chapter 428, pages 15-19 Some time later, Urahara is seen, by Ichigo, meeting up with Isshin in an alley. However, they both move away before Ichigo can learn the purpose of their meeting.Bleach manga; Chapter 441, pages 11-13 Later, at the Urahara Shop, Urahara finishes with something, saying it is the last one and asks if Isshin is sure. Isshin says that he is getting annoying asking how many times Urahara needs to ask that. Urahara replies that it is a matter of whether or not a parent robs his son of his future so it is common sense to confirm it several times. Isshin says that he knows and of course he is sure. Urahara then says that they will make their final move and an unidentified figure steps forth telling Urahara to do it.Bleach manga; Chapter 448, pages 18-19 Later, Urahara walks with Isshin, who is carrying a glowing, sword, through the moonlit streets.Bleach manga; Chapter 454, pages 1-2 They reach Ichigo shortly after he loses his Fullbring and Urahara witnesses Rukia stab Ichigo with the glowing sword.Bleach manga; Chapter 459, pages 12-14 Having earlier traveled to Soul Society, where he explained the situation to Captain-Commander Yamamoto, the sword had been infused with the reiatsu of all the captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13 upon Yamamoto's order. Urahara donated some of his reiatsu as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 461, pages 11 & 13-15 When Orihime and Chad start to break from Tsukishima's ability, Urahara and Isshin knock the two out. Urahara catches Orihime and remarks that it was easy to knock them out since Tsukishima loosened them up and thanks him.Bleach manga; Chapter 462, pages 13-14 He and Isshin bring them to his shop and after Tsukishima is defeated, they become stable. Urahara decides to return to where the battle is taking place, telling Isshin to remain behind. He acknowledges Isshin's concern that Ichigo will learn the truth, stating that Ichigo is bound to learn it eventually.Bleach manga; Chapter 474, pages 2-4 Urahara arrives at Tsukishima's mansion and finds Riruka as the only Fullbringer who remained there. He then brings Ichigo and company, along with Riruka, to his shop.Bleach manga; Chapter 478, pages 12-13 Some time later, Urahara brings Riruka breakfast, but finds that she has gone so instead offers the meal to Jinta.Bleach manga; Chapter 479, pages 1-2 The Thousand-Year Blood War arc As Ichigo and his friends discuss the abduction of Arrancar, including Dondochakka from Hueco Mundo with Pesche and Nel Tu, Urahara appears at Ichigo's window and offers to arrange their entry to Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 486, page 13 While Urahara leads Ichigo and the others through the Garganta, Ichigo queries how he arrived at such a convenient time. Urahara jokes about having waited outside his window until the opportune time. He comments on the amount of unusual activity recently had put him on alert, saying that it is all connected and is not a trivial matter. They arrive in Hueco Mundo to find ruined buildings and the sand itself burning. Urahara listens as Pesche explains that the blue flames are caused by the enemy's use of condensed reishi. Ichigo goes to save the Arrancar that have been captured, leaving Urahara to wonder if he realizes that he is going to help those that were recently his enemy.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, pages 1-10 As Ichigo fights Kirge Opie, Urahara and Pesche rescue Dondochakka. While running, they argue about how long it took them, because Ichigo and Kirge are already fighting all out. Suddenly Urahara stops, as he is distracted by something behind them.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, page 15 Inventions Having founded the research institute in Soul Society, Kisuke Urahara has developed a number of unique items. The notable ones are below: * also referred as The Orb of Distortion: This item is a small orb that initially was believed to only be capable of dissolving the boundary between a Shinigami and a Hollow and vice-versa.Bleach manga; Chapter 175, pages 13-14 However, according to Aizen, its true ability is materializing the inner desires of the people around it.Bleach manga; Chapter 401, page 8 in battle.]] *'Variations of Gigai': Having experimented with at length, Urahara has created at least two variations. The most notable one is an untraceable Gigai which drains the user's spiritual power instead of restoring it, effectively making them Human if used long enough.Bleach manga; Chapter 175, pages 16-17 He also developed an inflatable Gigai for use as a decoy in combat.Bleach manga; Chapter 235, page 8 *'Soul-Object Integration': Urahara has developed the technique to bury matter within a soul. The matter can later be removed by either disintegrating the soul around the object, or it can be removed by breaking down the soul's cohesion and allowing the object to be removed without any damage to the soul. He used this technique to hide the Hōgyoku in Rukia's body and the latter technique allowed Aizen to remove it from there without killing her.Bleach manga; Chapter 176, pages 19-23 *'Reiatsu Concealing Cloak': Urahara has created a cloak that hides his spiritual pressure, which he used to sneak up on Aizen during the Hollowfication of the soon-to-be Visored''Bleach'' manga; Chapter -101, page 20 or to sneak up on Ichigo after he lost his Fullbring.Bleach manga; Chapter 459, page 12 It also allows him to freely and safely move about in the Dangai.Bleach anime; Episode 336 * : An artefact belonging to the Onmitsukidō, but invented and tested by Urahara. It is a vaguely Human-shaped, man-sized doll used to forcibly materialize the spirit of a Zanpakutō into the real world when stabbed by the Zanpakutō. In doing so, it facilitates the user in subjugating the spirit and attaining the Bankai of their Zanpakutō. The materialization can last for about three days, after which the spirit reverts back into the doll that spawned it. Without this invention, achieving the Bankai takes at least ten years, plus the many years of combat experience needed. This method, however, is very dangerous due to the fact that it forcibly materializes the Zanpakutō's spirit. Urahara deemed that it was dangerous to use for more than three days.Bleach manga; Chapter 127, pages 5-7''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 132, page 17 * : A device which creates an enormous one spiritual unit of area radius Senkaimon bound by four linked points. When activated the device swaps something that it encircles with something else in Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, pages 6-7 *'Karakura-Raizer Transformation Watch': A watch given to Kon aid him in protecting Karakura Town during Ichigo's absence. The watch has the following features:Bleach anime; Episode 213-214 :*'Transformation': The watch's main function, it covers Kon in a puff of smoke as it gives him a superhero outfit designed by Uryū. Despite its flashy appearance, the suit has little to offer, it gives the user no increases in strength or speed, nor does it give the wearer the ability to fly. :*'Raizer Beam': The only effective weapon in the suit. Kon spells out Raizer with his body then slaps his hands together to emit a beam strong enough to kill a large Hollow. However, this attack takes up a lot of energy and can only be used once per transformation. :*'Communicator': The watch serves as a communicator between Kon and Urahara. :*'Electrocute': Urahara can also have the watch shock Kon if he disobeys his orders. *'Anti-Hierro Armor': A protective armor designed especially to engage in direct battle with enough durability to smash through an Arrancar's Hierro. It is also rather effective defensively, able to protect the wearer's said body part from damage, even if the armor itself is destroyed in the process.Bleach manga; Chapter 404, page 6 Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Urahara is an extremely skilled swordsman, possessing powerful strikes with equally impressive speed and precision behind them. His abilities are considered highly dangerous by Ulquiorra Cifer, the 4th Espada. While Urahara's preferred combat seems to be swordsmanship, he is highly adept in combining it with his other skills and instantly switching to any of them. His usual methods in battle are striking from various angles to confuse and catch his opponents off-guard for sneak attacks.Bleach anime; Episode 31''Bleach'' anime; Episode 339 He was able to keep Ichigo constantly pressured during their training despite Ichigo's much larger blade. His skills rarely rely on more than Shikai as seen against Yammy, the 10th Espada. He achieved Bankai within a short time (through a process he devised) relying on sheer skill against the blade's spirit.Bleach manga; Chapters 65-66''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 194, page 15''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 235, pages 4-11 * Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED; page 157: A pinning technique that aims to subdue an opponent and immobilize them on the ground using coercion alone, by Urahara suspending the tip of his cane just millimeters from their face, after he has already struck them down.Bleach manga; Chapter 57, pages 14-16 * : A simple but precise slash technique that is meant only to lightly graze and cause superficial wounds.Bleach manga; Chapter 65, page 17 Hakuda Master: As a former unit commander of the Detention Unit of the Onmitsukidō, he was not allowed to use weapons in the Nest of Maggots so was required to become highly proficient in unarmed combat.Bleach manga; Chapter -106, pages 17-19 His skills are great enough force even the likes of Yoruichi at her peak to fight seriously during their regular sparring sessions. During his days as a Shinigami, even when only a third seat officer at the time, he was able to effortlessly take down several Shinigami-deserters unarmed and emerge afterwards unscathed. Shunpo Master: As a former 3rd seat of the 2nd Division and Onmitsukidō unit commander, Urahara has an exceptional understanding and skill in Shunpo and is well-versed in its various techniques. He is so fast that an opponent does not notice when he replaces himself with a portable Gigai as a means of misdirection, further demonstrated when he used this tactic effectively against Aizen.Bleach manga; Chapter 402, pages 7-8 In addition, the fact that he could always keep up with Yoruichi's speed at her peak during sparring sessions is further proof of his high mastery in this skill. Kidō Master: As the former head of the SRDI, Urahara has immense knowledge of spiritual energy: its flow, application and consistency.Bleach anime; Episode 336 He knows how to break barriers of the spiritually superior noble clans that even captains can't.Bleach anime; Episode 186, only affirmed in the anime He can silently and without warning use low-level Kidō to great effect.Bleach manga; Chapter 48, page 15''Bleach'' manga; chapter 401, pages 17-18 He can also use multiple types of high-level Kidō in quick succession by name only; without incantation or calling the type and level while retaining considerable power.Bleach manga; Chapter 402, pages 8-15 He also has proficient skill in healing Kidō.Bleach anime; Episode 81 He can use level 99 Kidō, but has more difficulty with Kidō above level 88 without incantation. This was seen when he used the incantation for a level 91 Kidō to ensure enough power. He can use Kidō for various combination and diversion tactics, even in conjunction and remain undetected until sprung in sync in a chain reaction. He can also create his own unique high-level Kidō.Bleach manga; Chapter 402, pages 19-20 and Chapter 421, pages 13-16 Aizen admitted that if not for the Hōgyoku, Kisuke's prowess would have surely defeated him.Bleach manga; Chapter 403, page 8 * :Bleach Official Character Book UNMASKED; Page 151 This technique connects the space tying two worlds together to produce a Garganta. The opening is generated between two large wooden posts jutting out from two large rock formations.Bleach manga; chapter 240, page 1 Immense Spiritual Power: As a former captain of the 12th Division, Urahara boasts strong levels of spiritual energy. His energy is intense enough to make opponents also with high levels of energy sweat in fear. When releasing his spiritual pressure, it can cause a shockwave strong enough to affect a considerable radius and launch back weaker individuals. He also demonstrated noticeably great reserves of energy; energy to launch multiple high-level Kidō and Shikai attacks in a single battle without tiring.Bleach anime; Episode 339 He is quite skilled in hiding his spiritual energy, able to remain unnoticed by both allies and enemies.Bleach anime; Episode 68 Genius Intellect: Urahara has proven himself to be the most intelligent being both within and outside of Soul Society. Much of his intellect is seen in scientific inventions, deduction of situations and combat tactics. Aizen himself acknowledges Urahara's intelligence surpasses his own immense intellect.Bleach manga; Chapter 405, page 9 He is very insightful of other people, allowing him to seemingly predict anything well in advance. After Orihime inadvertently revealed her powers to Ulquiorra, Urahara correctly deduced that Aizen would try to capture Orihime to use her against the Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 239, pages 15-16 Kisuke is also a highly capable teacher. In only five days of unorthodox training, he conditioned Ichigo into an experience fighter on par with lieutenant-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 87, pages 9-13 *'Master Scientist & Inventor': As the founder and former head of the SRDI, Urahara is a talented inventor and scientist, having created a number of devices or techniques to aid him in battle or otherwise. His knowledge has led him to an innate understanding of the abilities of others as well as what happens when independent variables are entered into an equation. His intellect in this field is evident having created the most amazing things in Soul Society's history. As he has been inventing and creating things since the time before becoming a Seated Officer in the 2nd Division. He is able to create his inventions in rather short amounts of time. Urahara was able to figure out how to restore Ichigo's Shinigami powers seventeen months after losing them.Bleach manga; Chapter 460, page 8 *'Master Strategist & Tactician': Despite his aloof and unkempt appearance, Urahara has repeatedly shown to be a very insightful and cunning man. He also possesses great intuition, able to quickly become aware of any incoming danger and react to it in time.Bleach manga; Chapter 233, pages 14-15 Urahara has an undeniable talent for thinking things well in advance, make decisive and accurate decisions quickly in battle and seemingly perceive any situation at hand. He is generally a crafty tactician, easily able to deceive both allies and enemies. In battle, he has regularly used cunning deception to catch his opponents off-guard.Bleach manga; Chapter 235, pages 5-6 He is also a very analytical man, able to quickly can see through an opponent's power and attack patterns to ultimately make them useless against him. He easily outmaneuvered and tricked Aizen repeatedly in his fight with him.Bleach manga; Chapter 402 Enhanced Strength: As a former member of the Onmitsukidō, he received considerable physical conditioning. During his time as commander of the Detention Unit, he was able to effortlessly stop a punch from a giant man with a single hand. He was even able to stop a kick from the immensely strong Ururu, blocking most of the impact that would have otherwise killed Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 60, pages 14-15 During his training with Ichigo, his strikes showed enough power to create rather large craters and easily launch the younger fighter several meters and through solid rock.Bleach manga; Chapter 97, page 9 Enhanced Speed: Kisuke has demonstrated tremendous speed and reflexes in battle. Even when caught by surprise from an enemy's attack, he can react in time to skillfully dodge or counter the assault.Bleach manga; Chapter 233, pages 14-15 Offensively, he can keep up quick and rapid assault that forces most opponents on the defense as he leaves no openings in his attacks. Enhanced Agility: While normally laid-back, Kisuke is an immensely agile fighter. In battle, his agility can effectively use the battlefield to his advantage, flipping and jumping from wall to wall to keep his opponents unsure of his attack patterns. Offensively, his agility grants him great balance and dexterity in battle, able to attack his opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force. Enhanced Durability: While not having the most imposing of appearances, Kisuke has received considerable physical training from his days in the Onmitsukidō and is well-conditioned for battle. He is able to take large amounts of punishment. During his time as a captain, he would regularly be assaulted by his then-lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki. Each time, he would take the assaults indifferently, if not laugh about it, with little to no real effect on himself. His durability even caused Hiyori to be more careful about how she would hit him, if she didn't want to hurt herself instead.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, pages 13-14 Master Assassin: As a former high-ranking member of the Onmitsukidō, Kisuke has high mastery in the art of stealth combat. He has repeatedly shown impressive skill to stay hidden and unseen while maneuvering to his target. He can completely hide his presence, leaving him undetected until intentionally revealing himself.Bleach anime; Episode 68 During his battle against Yammy, he repeatedly was able to easily catch his opponent completely off guard and effectively take advantage of it.Bleach manga; Chapter 235, page 2 Even the likes of the perceptive and intuitive Aizen was caught by surprise.Bleach manga; Chapter 402, pages 8-9 Zanpakutō : A blade described by Urahara as "not nice", it also one of the few known Zanpakutō with a female spirit (owned by a male). When sealed, Benihime is a beige-colored shikomizue (a blade hidden inside a cane) with a curved handle. As the blade resides in a cane, the cane's handle is still the hilt and the shaft is the sheath, making it still operate like other Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 64, page 20 The shaft's base also bears a skull and flame mark on the bottom, which can separate souls from bodies by pressing the mark to it.Bleach manga; Chapter 29, page 12 Back when still in the Gotei 13, Benihime was sealed in a standard katana-form with a black sheath worn under Urahara's sash. It had an oval-shaped tsuba with a snowflake-design embossed in it and a black hilt-wrapping.Bleach anime; Episode 69, flashback It is unknown if Benihime can return to this katana-form. *'Shikai': Benihime' Shikai command is . Its Shikai takes the form a sleek, medium-sized sword. The hilt's grip, which has a gentle black-decorative wrapping, bends forward at the end with a pommel shaped to look overlapped three times and a crimson tassel dangling from its base. Instead of a tsuba, there is a U-shape guard covering three inches of blade, with a flower petal design. At the base of the guard is a red string wrapped thrice around the hilt, with a three-loop bow on the back side and a folded paper decoration on the front side. The blade is black with a silver-edge and is somewhat thicker than the cane-sealed state. It remains straight and slim with a somewhat short size with the tip ending in a slanted razor-like edge instead of being tapered to a point.Bleach manga; Chapter 65, pages 18-19''Bleach'' anime; Episode 20 :Shikai Special Ability: Benihime is capable of performing a variety of crimson-colored energy techniques. Urahara can perform these abilities of Benihime's by a variety of verbal commands that corresponds to its different abilities.Bleach manga; Chapter 67, page 13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 194, page 13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 405, pages 15-16 :* : This technique fires particularly strong concussive and destructive crimson-colored energy blasts. The energy flows out of the blade and fires usually in the arc of the sword's swing.Bleach manga; Chapter 233, page 15 The technique is capable of taking on a point-blank Cero from an Espada-level Arrancar by dissipating it with a blast of equal power.Bleach manga; Chapter 194, pages 12-14 He is also able to charge-up this technique to produce considerable more damage. :* : This technique forms an hexagonal-shaped crimson barrier in front of the blade for defensive tactics. The barrier is called out with the same command as the "Nake" technique. The barrier is able to easily block a direct punch from the immensely strong Yammy Llargo without damaging itself or repercussions to Urahara,Bleach manga; Chapter 193, page 21 and block Ichigo's first use of his "Getsuga Tenshō" while only slightly eroding, after which Urahara comments that he would have lost an arm were it not for the shield.Bleach manga; Chapter 67 page 13 :* : A technique that fires an energy arc capable of cutting through materials and substances with relative ease. It was able to cut through a Hierro-protected tentacle of Luppi Antenor. He sends a wave of energy that moves towards the target and is capable of instantly changing direction.Bleach manga; Chapter 233, page 12 :* : After analyzing a technique's reishi composition as well as the subject's muscle movements when they use the technique, by simply drawing a circle of energy with the edge of Benihime and time it right, this technique can cancel out the enemy's attack at the point of contact.Bleach manga; Chapter 235, pages 7-8 :* : This technique launches condensed energy into the form of a tangible blood red net, generated from the blade length and simply thrown over the intended target (typically from above) with a simple slashing motion from Benihime. The net further binds and restricts an opponent’s movements by constricting to its form. This net appears elongated and somewhat narrow.Bleach manga; Chapter 405, page 15 ::* : After using the Shibari technique Urahara stabs the net with the tip of Benihime, creating orbs of fire along the outside length of the net, which explode like linked land-mines in a domino formation leading toward the intended target that is bound under the net. When the orbs come into direct contact with the intended target it creates a tremendously large and devastating explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 405, pages 16-17 *'Bankai': Not yet revealed, but has been vaguely commented upon. Yoruichi comments that Urahara managed to learn Bankai using a three day method he created.Bleach manga; Chapter 127, page 5 When Yasutora Sado comes to Urahara for training, he instead gives the task to Renji Abarai, remarking that Chad needs to face the strength of a Bankai to improve. When Renji asks why Urahara, who also possesses Bankai, does not train Chad himself, he states that his Bankai is not fit for training or helping others.Bleach manga; Chapter 224, page 16 Appearances in Other Media .]] Urahara appears in the first three Bleach movies. In Fade to Black, Urahara is shown using another Shikai ability, , which fires a barrage of energy bullets from his shield. Also, his Shikai can launch explosive blasts that produce a whistling noise similar to fireworks whenever this ability is used. Urahara appears in the Bleach: Heat the Soul series from the second game onward. He also appears in Bleach: Dark Souls, Bleach: The 3rd Phantom and Bleach: Shattered Blade. In Bleach: Heat the Soul 6, Bleach: Shattered Blade and Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, he is also playable with his captain's outfit. Trivia *Kisuke Urahara was inspired by Snufkin, a character that appears in Tove Jansson's Moominvalley novels.Weekly Shōnen Jump interview; Issue 11 *Urahara has been highly popular with fans base. In the first popularity poll he placed 7th, 4th in the second, 8th in the third, but in the 4th poll he dropped out of the top 10 placing 20th. *In the Zanpakutō poll, his Zanpakutō, Benihime, placed 12th. *His command for his Nake, Benihime technique differs between episodes in the English dub. Its release command is "Scream" in Episode 114 and "Cry" in Episode 214. Quotes *(To Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue) "Your transformation is not a disease. You were just given the key to the door in front of you. There's no need to know the cause. No need for sorrow or sadness. What comes next is up to you. You can use your keys to open the door...or lock it tight. And if you do choose to open it...you can still decide not to pass through."Bleach manga; Chapter 45, pages 1-2 *(Urahara writes a message in blood) "Urgent, meet us outside the Urahara Shop immediately. P.S: If you're thinking that this message is like some written in the victim's own blood cliché from some TV show...then you obviously have no sense of humor!"Bleach manga; Chapter 69, page 10 *(To Ichigo Kurosaki) "There is nothing but fear reflected in your sword. When you dodge, you're afraid of getting killed. When you attack, you're afraid of killing someone. Even when you try to protect someone, you're afraid of letting them die. Yes, your sword speaks to me only of absurd fear. What's necessary in a fight isn't fear. Nothing can be born of that. When you dodge, "I won't let them cut me." If you protect someone, "I won't let them die." If you attack, "I will kill them." Well, can't you see the resolve to kill you in my sword?"Bleach manga; Chapter 97, pages 12-13 *(To Renji Abarai) "Puh-Lease! I'm just a lowly-but-handsome merchant. How could I possibly perform Bankai?"Bleach'' manga; Chapter 224, page 14 *(To Orihime Inoue) "A warrior who has lost his strength will only get in the way."Bleach manga; Chapter 227, page 15 *(To Yammy Llargo) "I won't get hit by any more of those. I've analyzed that technique's spirit particle composition and even the patterns in your muscle movements when you fire. If I know those two things, I can dodge it or by timing it right, I can cancel it out. But that's difficult in its own right."Bleach manga; Chapter 235, page 8 *(To Hiyori Sarugaki) "I made up my mind before I got out of my futon this morning, that, once I leave this futon, I am part of the 12th Division, and that from now on, I'll get angry whenever anyone badmouths the 12th Division. Changing what you get mad about and what you don't get mad about, I think that's what one would call "changing your feelings", don't you?"Bleach manga; Chapter -107, page 13 *(To Sōsuke Aizen) "I was unable to gain total control over it. That was indeed the case back in those days, anyway."Bleach manga; Chapter 402, page 6 *(To Sōsuke Aizen) "''You're making too much of me. All I am these days, is the poor owner of a small time candy store."'Bleach'' manga; Chapter 405, page 8 Battles & Events References Titles Navigation de:Kisuke Urahara es:Kisuke Urahara fr:Kisuke Urahara Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Former Seated Officers Category:12th Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Genius Intellects Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Hakuda Masters Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Kidō Masters